All Because You Kissed Me Goodnight
by dreamerdoll
Summary: Kel can't sleep, and goes to get tea from the kitchen, when a certain sergeant comes in. KD


**All Because You Kissed Me Good Night**

Hey, everyone! I found this poem the other day, which I really like, and decided it would make for a good one-shot. And, for once, the story turned out as good as I had hoped! I'm so proud of myself.

Disclaimer for Morons: I am neither Tamora Pierce or Sandy Rolstan. That means that all characters and places do not belong to me, nor does the lovely poem (part of the poem).

* * *

_I climbed the door and opened the stairs,  
Said my pajamas and put on my prayers,  
Then turned off the bed and crawled into the light--  
All because you kissed me good night. _

-- **All Because You Kissed Me Good Night**, by Sandy Rolstan

I quietly slipped out of my bed, unable to sleep. My head was too full of thoughts…thoughts of you. Despite how tired I was, I pulled on a robe and began my silent walk past the doors of the other knights, down the stairs, through the servant's hall, and into the main kitchen. There was nothing lighting the room; everyone had long since been abed. Everyone, that is, except me. As tired as I was, I couldn't sleep, because all I could think about was him.

I carefully lit a candle that rested on the worn table before lighting the fire. Then I put water and leaves in a kettle, preparing tea for myself, as I usually did in this state.

I sat on a bench, staring at my hands until the kettle began to whistle, telling me it was ready. I grabbed an ugly, chipped mug from a cabinet and poured myself a glass, not bothering with sweetener.

Sitting peacefully in the silence, I slowly sipped the warm drink. Just as I was about to get up and wash the cup, the door slid quietly shut behind me. Before I could turn around to see who was there, a low voice said, "Kel?"

I did turn around, hearing _that_ voice. I turned around so quickly that I almost fell off the stool.

Behind me stood Dom, looking rather tired. His hair was tangled, and I longed to brush out his locks with my fingers. Instead, I folded them in my lap, trying to ignore the fast pace of my heart.

Standing up, I walked towards the sink. "What are you doing up?" I asked over my shoulder as I did so.

"I couldn't sleep, so came to get some tea. Obviously, I wasn't the only one." He grinned lightly at me.

I gave him a shaky smile in return. "There's some tea over the fire that I just made, if you'd like some."

He nodded his head silently and glanced at the small fire I had started. "Do you know what I'd really like?" he asked me, voice husky, giving me a look that I'd never before seen on him. His eyes bored into my own, and I couldn't look away, hypnotized as I was by the bright blue depths.

"What?" I asked, breathless.

He continued to look at me. I couldn't move, I couldn't think, when he was looking at me like that. "I'd really like you to sit down and have another cup of tea with me, to keep me company."

I nodded my head, afraid to speak. Afraid that if I spoke, he would realize that he really didn't want me here, he wanted to be alone. Silently, I moved over to pour myself another glass of tea. I was surprised that I was still gripping the cup; I hadn't noticed it.

I could still feel him watching me from behind as I moved. Goose bumps ran up my arms. The thing was, the room wasn't cold in the least. The castle was never cold, for mages were paid to keep it heated in the winter months.

When I finished pouring myself the tea, I moved to do the same for him. He still hadn't moved from where he was watching me from.

When I finally (I say finally as if it had been hours; In reality, it had just been a few moments, despite the fact that it didn't feel as if it had) had filled both cups filled and had poured a bit of sugar in each (I had decided I needed the sugar, just to get my mind to work), I moved to sit down.

He followed my lead, sitting on the stool across from me. We didn't speak as we sipped it, just stared at each other, my calm hazel eyes and his bright, mesmerizing blue ones.

Occasionally, because the table was so small, our knees would touch. I would jump back, startled at the feeling, but he would just smile slightly and stare at me harder, all the while drinking his tea. It was as if he was trying to see into my soul, the way he was looking at me. I would often shift nervously, as if I was trying to escape it, but at the same time, I refused to take my eyes off his own.

I tried to take another drink, but there was none left. I stared down into it, surprised. How had time passed so quickly? It felt as if I had sat down just moments before.

As I made to get up, ready to deposit my mug in the sink, a rough hand brushed across mine. I jerked back, a jolt running up my arm. My heart was in my throat, and I'm sure he could hear its loud beating. I wouldn't be surprised if the whole of the castle could.

I walked quietly over to the sink and washed my cup, not wanting to leave it for the servants in the morning. When I was done, I played with my hands nervously, unsure what to do. I should have gone back to my room, I knew, but I hadn't wanted to leave.

Unable to stand there any longer, I moved over to the fire to take off the kettle. Suddenly, his hands were on my shoulders, the heat seeping through the cloth and into my skin. I shivered unknowingly. He turned me towards him, and I gazed down at my feet, a blush staining my cheeks.

A coarse finger was put under my chin, pushing it up until I met his warm gaze. His eyes bore once more into my own, and again I couldn't escape from his gaze. He was the only thing I saw.

Then suddenly his lips were on mine, and I stilled instantly, my hands dropping limply at my sides. I watched as his eyes fluttered closed, and mine followed suit. His hands were holding my face, and they felt frigid against my skin. Maybe it was that my face was so hot from my blushing fit, which I was currently in the middle of.

He drew back, and it seemed like the longest moments ever as he stared at me, his hands still gripping my face. Finally he released me, seemingly finding what he had needed in my shocked eyes. "Goodnight, Kel," he whispered to me before turning around and walking out the door.

The door slammed shut, knocking me out of my stupor. Dom had just kissed me. Me, Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan, Protector of the Small. I nearly fainted at the mere thought.

I blew out the candle on the table and slowly walked from the room and back up the stairs, back to my chambers. I couldn't think straight; all I could bring to my mind was the feeling of his lips on mine.

I traced them, wishing I could feel him kissing me again. As I shut my door to my room, I whispered, "Goodnight, Dom."

I fell into my bed, figuring that once more, sleep would not come. Yet as my head touched the pillow, my eyes fluttered closed, and I slept peacefully. All because you kissed me good night.

000000000000000

I liked this!!!!! It's probably my favorite one-shot that I have up. 1210 words, too!!! I'm so proud of myself. Anyway, I'll most likely be posting more tomorrow, because I have about ten million things to get up. Actually, about 17...grins By the way, the number of words does not include notes by me, my rantings, nor the poem.


End file.
